As the search technology develops, the search service is not only limited to providing a result matching a user-entered query sentence. For better satisfaction of user's search demand, the demand may be identified from the query formula of the user. By demand identification, the contents meeting the user demand may be extracted during recalling and sorting the search results, to enable the user to acquire desired information quickly.
The traditional demand identification solution depends on prior knowledge of human to exploit a related word list, and determines the user demand online based on the word list matching and the rule matching. User demand for a specific category of contents (e.g., an image, a novel, a game, and a video) is also identified using a method based on the word list matching and the rule matching.